monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyuragaura Ecology
In-Game Description 塔にて生息が確認された飛竜種。 非常に警戒心が強く殆ど姿を見せなかったが、最近になってハンターによって発見された。 興奮すると体の一部が凍ることから『氷狐竜』と呼ばれている。 Taxonomy Dyuragaura is classified as a Flying Wyvern. It is most closely related to a mostly unidentified species recently in Dyuragaura nesting zones in the Tower. Recently in the Nest Hole and the Great Forest, there have been sightings of an unknown black wyvern living in both areas, that has been seen going through a number of dramatic changes. The Guild so far, only call it the Mi Ru or the Black Fox Wyvern, due to its origins being unknown. Habitat Range This dangerous, quadrupedal wyvern was first found in the Nest Hole but has also been found in the Highland and Gorge. Ecological Niche Dyuragaura is likely a super predator and a rather intelligent one, much like many other wyverns. They prefer to avoid competition, which probably explains how it avoided human contact for so long in the Nest Hole at the Tower, but since they have now been seen in areas like the Gorge and Highland, showing that many of these explored habitats could have many unknown large creatures that are yet to be discovered. Dyuragaura have to compete with other large predators such as Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Espinas Subspecies, Tigrex, Rajang, Berukyurosu, Hyujikiki, and some Elder Dragons. Yet these Wyverns are no pushovers as Dyuragaura have been seen attacking Berukyurosu in the Gorge and making the powerful electric Wyverns retreat from such confrontations. Dyuragaura may also come into contact with the recently discovered Lucent Nargacuga but most likely avoid confronting them as the Wyvern's toxic tail spikes can do serious damage as Dyuragaura are extremely vulnerable to poisons. The powerful Mi Ru is also a deadly threat when competing with them in the Nest Hole. Biological Adaptations Dyuragaura has primarily blue scales, these scales are known to change color depending on temperature. It has small spikes to use for intimidation. Its claws are used to climb up walls, and to grasp its prey. Its teeth are its secondary weapons, which are straight and are only used for puncturing, not for holding onto prey. Dyuragaura has glands which expel an extremely cold fluid under the scales of its head, arms and tail. It's been theorized that, when it gets enraged, its body temperature increases greatly and so it must expel said substance to cool down and prevent death by heat stroke. The spikes in its tail are charged with sedating poison, which gets released in the form of a blue gas. Dyuragaura posses some extremely deadly cold attacks, so cold that a human can get frostbite by touching Dyuragaura during its rage. Some of these attacks include whiling wind ice cold tornadoes and a breath attack that is so cold it creates ice as it travels across an area until it hits a wall. Some Dyuragaura have grown larger horns and claws with more vibrant colors including red claws and horns, blue tinted wings and a more blue shell. Behavior Dyuragaura is a powerful predator in the Tower. It leaves its Nest Hole to hunt, and returns after catching and eating prey to rest. It is very territorial and will fight for its land, as seen when hunters stumble into the Nest Hole. Dyuragaura will fiercely defend its own young like any wyvern. It is yet unknown if Dyuragaura will pair up to raise their young. They also seem to be naturally aggressive and unafraid, it has been witnessed to attack Berukyurosu in the Gorge - the outcome of said battle was the retreat of the Berukyurosu, itself a very powerful predator. It rarely ventures to the top of the tower because of the threat of an encounter with the Elder Dragons that reside there. It likely uses its claws to deal a slash at its victim, but if its victim doesn't die it will use its jaws to kill it. If its prey is too far away, it will blast an ice attack to stun it. Category:Monster Ecology